


Armin & The Three Bears!

by LolitaArmin129



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin as Goldilocks, Armin's still straight though, Crossdressing Armin Arlert, Eren Levi and Mikasa are all bears, Gen, Trap!Armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolitaArmin129/pseuds/LolitaArmin129
Summary: An interesting twist to the classic fairy tale!





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there lived a family of three bears in the woods. There was a Levi bear, a Mikasa bear, and an Eren bear. Levi bear was a black bear with his hair styled into an undercut, while Mikasa bear,was also a black bear but with short chin length hair and a red scarf. Eren bear however, was a little brown grizzly bear with short mangy boy cut hair and green eyes.

One day they decided to have porridge for breakfast, but couldn't eat it yet because it was far too hot. "Oh my god why is it so damn hot!?" Eren bear demanded spitting out his porridge.

"Watch your fucking mouth brat and eat your god damned porridge!" Levi bear spat looking up from his newspaper. "and for Christ's sakes don't spit your food on the table!" He added growling.

Mikasa bear narrowed her eyes at the Levi bear and stood on her hind legs growling."yell at him like that again.." Mikasa bear warned."I dare you.." She snarled. Levi bear immediately went quiet but kept his little glare.

Mikasa bear then turned her gaze towards Eren bear. "We can go outside and wait for our porridge to cool off if you want Eren" she said patting the grizzly cub. Eren bear thought about it and nodded in approval at his sibling's suggestion."okay that's cool with me" The cub replied.

"Ugh do we really have to go outsi-" Levi bear was once again silenced by Mikasa bear growling loudly while standing on her hind legs. "Fine, we can take the brat for a walk" Levi bear sighed. And so, the Levi bear, The Mikasa bear, and the Eren bear left to go take a little hike through the woods while their breakfast cooled. Unaware that they would soon have an uninvited guest enter their home...

"Oh!" A mysterious voice chirped. "What a lovely home!"



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain shotacon tresspasses onto the Bear's property

Meanwhile while the three bears were out killing time in the forest, an attractive 16 year old blue eyed blonde boy was also out wandering around. He wore a fancy small blue tea party dress with puffy sleeves,a matching blue hair bow, and a pair of white panties with a blue bow in front. White stockings and Mary Jane pumps completed the ensemble.

His long hair was combed and styled into a neat golden bob. He held his brown teddy bear close to him as he wandered around the forest.

"Why doesn't anyone... _want_ me teddy?" Armin asked the teddy bear softly crying to himself. It was true, because his family was so poor, they didn't want another mouth to feed so they ultimately gave him the boot. Kicking him out of the house and forcing the little coconut to fend for himself.

He sighed in despair when he felt his stomach gurgle in hunger."I need to find some shelter somewhere.."Armin said."but where?" He wondered. After a few more minutes of wandering around, he stopped when he noticed something.

It was a clearing, and in the middle of it was a cute cozy little cottage sitting directly underneath a pretty weeping willow tree. It had to be two stories at least. "Oh! What a lovely home~!" Armin chirped gazing at the house. Getting ever so curious, he went to go take a closer look.

He could see that whoever owned this house grew their own crops. There were heads of lettuce and carrots peaking out from the a garden on the front lawn. Perhaps if he asked nicely then the owner would be kind enough to give him one to eat!

"Yeah that sounds like great idea" Armin nodded to himself in approval at this decision and began knocking at the door."hello!? The blonde asked." Is anyone there?" The door slowly creaked open as he was knocking. "Oh!…they must've forgotten to lock their door" he muttered stepping inside.

"Hello? Um sorry for intruding..your door was open.." He explained. Only dead silence greeted him. The house was empty. "Such a cute place" Armin smiled curiously inspecting everything. He stopped and drooled a bit however. when he came across the dining room.

" _Porridge~!"_ Armin inwardly squealed.

It was true,there were three bowls of porridge to be exact along with a large pitcher of milk,a large honey pot, and some French toast sitting in the middle of the table. Letting his tummy overpower his voice of reason, he sat down at the table. Armin winced when he sat in Levi bear's seat.

"Oh my..too hard.."

He then moved on to the next chair. It was cushiony..a bit _too_ cushiony.

"Too soft..!" He murmured sitting in Mikasa bear's chair.

He then moved over to Eren bear's chair and smiled. "This one's just right!" He confirmed. "We can sit here teddy" he said to his teddy bear. Once he sat his teddy bear down, he eyed the porridge.

Not sure which one to eat, he decided to just taste test them all.

First he tried Levi bear's.

"T-TOO HOT~!" Armin yelped. He then tried Mikasa bear's porridge.

"No..too cold" he cringed tasting her then moved onto Eren bear's meal.

He perked up when he taste tested Eren bear's though.

"This one's just right!" He said nodding in approval.

Grabbing some sugar and honey, he poured a little bit in Eren bear's porridge and dug in! Armin felt a lot better now that he had a nice warm meal in his tummy! As he was gulping down Eren bear's bottle of milk though, something unfortunate happened.

Now because Armin was blessed with a large posterior to match his equally large brain, and because gravity wanted to be an asshole and screw with him today, he ended up falling through Eren bear's chair and breaking it to pieces.

"Owww!" Armin winced rubbing his backside. Well, that was going to leave a mark.

Armin then yawned and started to feel sleepy. Grabbing his teddy bear, he headed upstairs to explore some more. Once he was upstairs he noticed three beds. There was a Levi bear bed, a Mikasa bear bed, and a giant bear sized crib near the window that was obviously Eren bear's crib.

Feeling curious again, he tested out the beds.

Levi bear's was too hard and Mikasa bear's was too soft. He then waddled over to Eren bear's crib and crawled in it. "This one's just right~!" He cooed pulling his teddy bear in with him. He got so snug and comfortable that he ended up falling asleep!

Little did the shotacon know, that as he was sleeping, the bears were approaching….


	3. The Bears Return!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bears have returned, and they are NOT pleased...

Once the three bears made it back home and stumbled into the dining room, they were _not_ pleased. Right away thy noticed that someone had tampered with their breakfast. "Who the hell been tasting my porridge!?" Levi bear growled. "who the hell been tasting _my_ porridge?" Mikasa bear repeated glaring at her bowl.

"Someone's been tasting my porridge too!" Eren bear whined. "AND THEY ATE IT ALL! SOMEONE ATE MY DAMN PORRIDGE!" he pouted."AND MY MILK!" he added looking at the now empty baby bottle. Then they noticed that not only has their breakfast, but their chairs have been messed with as well!

"Who the fucks been sitting in my chair!?" Levi bear growled. "Who the fucks been sitting in _my_ chair?" Mikasa repeated. "Someone sat in my chair too! And look! They broke it!" Eren bear seethed."SOMEONE BROKE MY CHAIR!" he growled. The three bears then went to go investigate upstairs.

"Someone's been shitting in our bathroom!" Levi bear snarled sniffing in the upstairs bathroom. "Someone's been sitting on my toilet!" He exclaimed. He just had it decontaminated! "Someone's been sitting on _my_ toilet!" Mikasa repeated fixing her pink toilet cover. "Someone's been sitting on my toilet too!" Eren exclaimed pointing at his giant bear potty. "And look! They forgot to wipe the lid off!"He whined looking at the evidence. "SOMEONE USED MY POTTY!"

They then went to I check out their

Bedroom. "Someone's been sleeping in our beds.." Mikasa declared darkly.

"who the hell's been sleeping in my bed?" Levi bear wondered. "Who the hell's been sleeping in _my_ bed?" Mikasa repeated. Eren then went over to go check out his crib and blushed looking at what was Inside. "Someone's been sleeping in my bed too..and there she is.." He blushed heavier pointing a paw at it.

Armin was currently still sleeping peacefully with his teddy inside Eren bear's bed. Levi growled loudly at the boy while Mikasa simply just looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face. "Wake the fuck up brat!" Levi bear snarled while holding a shotgun. "Hmm?' Armin cooed coming to. He woke up in alarm once he noticed the three bears surrounding him.

" _AHHHHH!"_ Armin screamed scrambling towards the nearest corner of the crib. His whole body racked with fear. "put that damn gun away you midget!" Mikasa bear hissed slapping the gun out of Levi's paws. "Can't you see you're scaring her!?" The female bear then reached in and pulled Armin out with her massive paws, picking him up. She held him closer to the light so she can see him better.

"Hey..relax..we're not going to hurt you" Mikasa bear cooed in an attempt to calm the boy down. "But we _would_ like to know what exactly you're doing here in our home" she continued. "yeah what's a brat like you doing out here in the forest anyways!? " Levi bear asked still holding his shotgun. "Don't you know that there are animals like us that'll eat girls like you out here for breakfast?"

"Yeah!" Eren bear chimed in nodding. "It's not safe for a girl to be out here" he said crossing his arms.

"Well..um..actually I'm a boy..a-and-" Armin stuttered still trembling a bit in Mikasa bear's paws. "WHAT!? NO WAY!" Eren bear interrupted in disbelief. "Bullshit" Levi bear scoffed.

"No..wait..look he's right.." Mikasa bear said looking closer at Armin's eyebrows and lack of cleavage now. "His eyebrows look a bit too masculine to belong to a female and look-" she continued poking his chest. "No boobs"

"Aw _hell_ no!" Levi bear cringed in disgust. "You're not a drag queen are you?" The bear asked still holding his shotgun. "Er no! Of course not! I'm perfectly straight I swear~! I just like wearing cute dresses and stuff because they feel nice and comfortable! " He squeaked. "It most definitely _looks_ nice and comfortable" Eren bear smirked looking up the blonde's tiny dress. "Cute underwear!"

"EEP!" Armin squeaked blushing as red as a tomato."d-don't look!" Mikasa bear glared at Eren and Levi bear. "Both of you cut it out now before I shove porridge up both of your furry asses!" She warned.

Eren and Levi bear immediately went quiet.

She then turned back to Armin. "alright...well that explains the cross dressing.." Mikasa bear sighed. "Now what are you doing here?" She asked holding him. Armin bit his glossy pink lip and went quiet for s moment. "My family..didn't want me anymore.." he finally replied."I'm all alone.." A lone tear rolled down his face when he said this.

The three bears went quiet for a minute before Mikasa bear finally broke the ice. "Let's adopt him!" She said getting the other two bears attention."yeah!" Eren bear nodded. "I always wanted a human brother!" Armin looked up with hope in his eyes."Really!?"

"Sure!" Eren bear nodded climbing into the crib with Armin. "put it there room mate!" He said holding out his right paw. Armin beamed at this and hugged Eren bear instead, causing the little grizzly to blush."thank you" the blonde said."thank you so much" he cooed.

Mikasa bear smiled in approval at this.

" _HELL NAWL!"'_ Levi bear roared. "there's no way in _HELL_ that I'm about to pay child support for another brat to start running around and shitting everywhere! It's bad enough that we gotta take care of one kid Mikasa,but a cross dressing baby he-man is where I DRAW THE FUCKING LINE!"

Mikasa bear cradled Armin like a baby and glared at Levi. "well too fucking bad midget we're adopting him!" She snapped. "we're going to feed him, dress him up in more cute dresses and give him lots of baths,love, and understanding so you better get fucking used to it asshole!" she finished. "Now..What's your name ?" She asked running a paw through Armin's hair."it's Armin ma'am! " he giggled. "Well it's pleased to meet you Armin" Mikasa bear smiled.

"I'm Mikasa bear, that's dick bear-"

"It's Levi bitch!" Levi interrupted."fuck up dick bear!" Mikasa snapped. "And the one you were hugging just now is Eren bear" she smiled."welcome to the family" she smiled hugging him. A big happy smile broke out on Armin's face as he hugged the bear he found a family to love him and a place to call home! Even if it _was_ in a family of bears!

And so it was settled. Armin moved in immediately to the bear cottage and also cleaned up whatever messes he made within the house too as an apology. This particular act won Levi bears heart in the end. The very next morning however, he noticed something shocking. "Oh my gosh look everyone!" Armin beamed running down the stairs. "I grew bear ears~!" He smiled. It was true, his human ears had indeed turned into cute round fuzzy blonde ears on tip of his head.

"Cool!" Eren bear beamed "now you really _are_ one of us!"

"And that's not all! Look!" Armin turned around and bent over causing every bear I'm the room to blush. " I even got a tail~!" He squealed lifting up his pink tea party dress. not realizing that he was also flashing his ass, he gave the fluffy blonde tail a little wag and giggled. "God dammit kid put that thing away!" Levi bear blushed looking up from his newspaper. "Jesus you're going to kill us all with your ass!"

"Eh heh heh..oops.." Armin sweat dropped smiling sheepishly. And so, they all lived happily ever after! Except for Levi, cuz he's a grumpy bear.

THE END~~!


End file.
